The Lion Guard: Saving the King
It was a beautiful day in the Pridelands. The Lion Guard was patrolling Chakula Plains. "How's Mari?" Fuli asked. "She's fine." Kion answered. He glanced at Ono. Ono nodded, and took to the sky. He returned a moment later, and settled down on Beshte's back. "King Simba is being attacked." Ono said. Kion and Fuli exchanged a glance. "Who'd be mouse-brained enough to attack the king?" Bunga asked. "Janja's Clan." Ono answered. "Where are they?" Fuli asked quickly. "They’re at the Water Hole." Ono said. "Come on, let's go save Dad." Kion said. Ono led the way to the Water Hole. When they arrived, Kion stopped suddenly. "Dad!" He shouted. Simba glanced up. He was being cornered by Cheezi and Chungu. "It's okay, Kion. I'm fine." Simba said soothingly. He growled as Cheezi and Chungu moved closer. Kion glanced up as Janja approached. "Leave him alone, Janja." He snapped. Janja cackled. "Once we take down King Simba, the whole Pridelands will be ours." He said. Fuli cleared her throat. "What do you want me to do?" Fuli asked. "Get Dad to safety." Kion said. Fuli nodded, and moved forward. "Come with me, King Simba." She said. She led Simba towards Beshte. Kion unsheathed his claws, and sank them into the earth underneath him. He braced himself and performed the Roar. It sent Janja's Clan toppling backwards. Kion watched them stumble towards the border. He padded towards Simba. "Are you okay?" He asked. Simba's expression softened, and he rubbed a paw against Kion's cheek. "I'm all right, Kion. Thanks to you." He said. Kion gulped back a sob. "I almost lost you." He said tearfully. Simba extended a paw, and Kion nestled against him. "You will never lose me. Everything's fine now." Simba said gently. "I love you, Dad." Kion said shakily. "I love you too." Simba answered. He bent his head, and nuzzled Kion’s cheek. Behind them, Fuli and Beshte exchanged a glance. "Should we go home?" Beshte asked quietly. Fuli nodded. "I'll stay with them, I want to visit Mari." She said. Beshte nodded. Bunga cleared his throat. “Tell my uncles and Grandma that I’ll be home at sundown.” He said. “Okay.” Fuli said. Beshte led Bunga and Ono away. Fuli approached Simba and Kion. She inclined her head politely. "May I come to Pride Rock?, I'd like to visit Mari." She said. Simba nodded. “Of course, Fuli.” He said. Kion and Fuli watched him grimace as he stood up. "Are you sure you're okay, Dad?" Kion asked. "It's just a scratch" Simba said quickly. Kion and Fuli exchanged a glance. "Let's go home then." Kion said. He pressed himself against Simba's foreleg. Simba began to lead the way to Pride Rock. When they arrived, Mari rushed to greet them. "Hi!" She called. Kion and Fuli exchanged a glance. "You need to distract her. She doesn’t need to see him like this." Kion said. Fuli nodded. She moved forward, and knelt down to nuzzle Mari's cheek. "Hi Mari, I'm here to play with you." She said. Mari glanced at Simba. "What's wrong with Papa?" She asked. "I'm fine, sweetheart. Go with Fuli." Simba said. Mari nodded. "Come on, Fuli" Mari said. They went into Kora and Vitani's cave. Once they'd gone, Kion helped Simba into the den. They saw Nala settled down amongst the moss. Nala stood up quickly. "What happened?" She asked worriedly. "Janja's Clan ambushed Dad." Kion said. Nala padded forward, and pressed her muzzle into Simba's mane. "Are you okay?" She asked. Simba curled his tail around her shoulders. "I'm fine. Don't worry." He said. He padded to his nest, and climbed inside. Kion and Nala followed him, and climbed in beside him. Kion snuggled against Simba's pelt. "I'm really glad you're safe." Kion said quietly. "Thank you, son" Simba murmured. Category:Fanfiction Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Ginny's Fanfics Category:The Lion Guard Stories